Four Times The Tributes, Four Times The Fun?
by TheSmartonesLive
Summary: Fourth quarter quell. Snow has something special for this years tributes, four times as many will be going in from each district. How will the participants from district four survive? Read as you embark on there incredible journey though this terrible game... Co-written with Kaleisdcope of Emotions, hope you enjoy


President Snow's POV

I walked up the steps, to my balcony flanked by Vera and Imogen, my daughter and my granddaughter. Once we reached the balcony, I strode forward to the edge.

'People of Panem! It is time for the announcement of the 100th Annual Hunger Games, of the 4th Quarter Quell.' At this, my assistant scurried forward, and opened the box, and put it on a stool. I elegantly selected scroll number four, and unravelled it.

'For the 100th Annual Hunger Games, and the 4th Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the districts, that this is the 4th Quarter Quell... 4 times the amount of tributes from each district, will go forth into the Arena! Thank you, and good night.' I slipped the scroll back into its place, turned on my heel, and walked inside with Vera and Imogen, who was also now rocking a baby, to attend our family dinner.

Ciera Overwood POV

My brother had his arm around my shoulders as we descended the steps of the CTA (Career Training Academy) where most of us children lived once we started school.

'I wish you were a boy C,' my brother Dylan said, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

'And why is that?' I demanded.

'So that I could volunteer for you,' he said jokingly, and as much as I loved him for lightening the atmosphere, I hated him in that instant.

'So what, you don't think I could get home by myself, hm, hm, hm?' I snarled.

'No, C, I don't.'

I rolled my eyes, and stormed off, to the area where the 15 year old girls stood.

I stood there, next to my best friends Elspeth and Rona. The two of them hadn't been at CTA for as long as me, so naturally they wouldn't be as hyped up for the Games as I was. However they were pretty excited. We stood there, or well, I stood there wishing the escort would hurry up and finish the speech.

'And now, for the tributes of District 4,' the glamorous lady from the capitol, shouted out, and made her way to the glass ball, where she picked up two names from the ball. 'We have, Ciera Overwood!' I stood there, and blinked as a grin slowly spread across my face. I hugged Elspeth and Rona and made my way to the stage, where the lady was waiting.

The next name that was shouted out was...

Stefany Powell POV

'Stefany Powell!' I gasped, and looked across the aisle at my friend Bass. I stepped out of the crowd and walked up to the stage. Once up on the stage, the lady, the escort, called out for tributes, but unexpectedly, nobody did volunteer, to take my place.

In that instant, I took my seat next to the girl who was grinning like a cat, and I waited for the next name to be called.

Myra Delaware POV

The first two names had been called, if I was not chosen soon I might as well volunteer. My life properly wasn't worth living here anyway. The only reason I hadn't wasted my life away a week ago was because of my young sister, Juliette. But now as she passed away only two nights ago, I don't see why I should live here anymore. I was so close to her, not like how I am with my other siblings but I guess if I did ever win it would be a bright future for the rest of my family. I shake my head. I won't win; I'm just as worthless as all these people. The true victor will come from district two like normal. Even if I had trained like some here in the training centre I'm just worthless now.

As my mind strolls off to think about my sister, I hardly notice that the escort has read my name out. "Myra Delaware," she calls out too cheery. Lucky old me...

Ellie-May Junior POV

Today was my second reaping. It was scarier than the one last year because that year was not a Quarter Quell. There was only one girls name to be read out now, and I'm sure it's not me. I am only entered twice. But In the pit of my stomach I can feel an uncomfortable feeling making me think more hard about the statement I just made. But before I have time to think, the escorts hand plunges into the bowl for the last time. The crowd is so quite you could hear a pin drop. She waddles back to the microphone, clears her throat and calls "Ellie-May Junior." At this is the moment I let out the loudest scream I have ever had.

Dylan Overwood POV

I was shocked to my core, as I saw my little sister walk up those steps, that I don't think I was paying attention. I protected her, made sure that she took no tesserae, and I made her swear not to volunteer. I think that I made my decision as I was listening to the names being called out. 'Stefany Powell!' I knew her... she was the year below me in school, but she had been bumped up to my combat class. She wasn't half bad. 'Myra Delaware!' I didn't know this girl, but from the size of her body, I knew she would be a good ally for my sister. 'Ellie-May Junior.' I hear the name called out, and instantly, my hands fly to my ears. I snicker slightly, as she probably won't last five minutes in the arena. Next name, we are onto the boys now. 'Philip Jones!' I take a breath in, as I know now what I must do. I wait until the escort calls out for any tributes. My hand shoots up into the air, along with another boy. I recognise the boy as Tomas Jones, and, I smirk softly as I see the escort getting flustered. The mayor stands up, and beckons us forward. 'I believe the correct protocol is that the tribute being volunteered for chooses the volunteer.'

The little boy, who can't have been older than twelve, picks up his shaking hand and points at me. As Philip and Tomas walk off the stage, I hear Philip's sentence. 'I picked him, because he is going to be more able to bring his sister home, whereas if I picked you, mother would be distraught that one of her boys was going into the arena.' Tomas nods.

Noah Ruben POV

I stand in the crowd, and yawn. I heard all of the commotion about two volunteers for one tribute, and I smirk. I stand there, holding my breath, when suddenly, I hear 'Noah Ruben!' I gulp, as I don't see how I will win these games, even if I am in the career pack. The boy I am standing next to, Charles I think his name is, puts his hand on my shoulder and helps me out of the crowd. Once out of the crowd, I walk forward, with my hand trailing along the rope. I keep walking, when I stub my foot on the steps up to the stage, and I trip, falling forward, my hands going straight in front of my face. I hear someone's footsteps rushing over. I hear a voice, the mayor's voice, in my ear. 'This shouldn't have happened Noah. Your name was in there as few times as possible. Only three times. All the tesserae your family took was under your brothers name.' I turn my sightless eyes at my mayor, and shake my head. I was sitting down at this point. 'No It's fine, sir.' I gulp.

Bass Venice:

I was getting very impatient. I wanted my name to be read out so badly. I was accepted into the training centre when I was younger so I was gasping for the chance to compete. I had seen how Dylan had volunteered early and I wanted a bit of drama like that to happen. I missed out on a second chance, but now was my turn.

"Mark Wright", called the escort out. In a instated I put my hand out and called the sweet words that would earn me a place in the games. "I think we have an eager volunteer," giggled the escort. I ran up too the stage to confirm my space, ignoring the little brat who did have the official place. I grabbed her hand kissed it, and as I walked back to the back of the stage I gave the escort a sneaky wink too.

"Cheeky," she giggled. I was going to love these games.

Willow Hatton:

One space. This was my last year and it was over for me. I am the one and only son of the mayor. I didn't have tesserae in the bowl; my family is too rich for them, as my father always tells me. But as the name was being drawn I could feel something was not right.

The escort opened her mouth, "Willow Hatton." The name ringed in my head. I could hear my father shouting it's not true, but we all knew it was. I walked up to the alleyway that would lead me to my fate.

As the eight tributes stood there they all felt different about there fate. Some sacred, some pleased, some happy that death would come quicker. But together they formed the eight tributes of the district. They all were going to form friendships, alliances and even maybe love between these magnificent eight. But how they act, and how they treat one enough will reflect upon them.

So let the 100th hunger games begin…


End file.
